At Long Last
by RiskingYourHeart
Summary: Inspired by "I guess the question is, do you want it badly enough to get over being hurt." Castle has decided to get over being hurt, and ventures out to talk to Beckett, only she has the same idea and they run into each other on their way. Written directly after 4x21, nothing used from anything past that episode so I guess you could call this AU? *complete*
1. An Unexpected Encounter

**My first ever fanfic! We were given an assignment for English to take a character and continue their story. I chose Castle & Beckett, and my 500 word assignment turned into more like 5,000. Enjoy. :3**

* * *

Chapter One ; An Unexpected Encounter

* * *

"I guess the question is, do you want it badly enough to get over being hurt."

After an evening of ice cream and college talk, Alexis has chosen Stanford. Rick realized that if his daughter could forgive and move on, he could too. And that's exactly what he was doing late that night. Alexis had gone upstairs, so he didn't feel the need to explain to her where he was going. Grabbing his coat by the door, he left the loft.

Instead of driving to Kate's he decided to walk. It'll clear his mind and prepare him for what to say to Kate, he knew he had to watch his mouth. He didn't think Kate knew that he had heard her, so he really wanted to give Kate a chance to tell him. He knew of one thing that was certain for tonight, he was going to leave her tonight with her knowing everything, even if that meant the end of their partnership. She deserves the truth.

* * *

"Lanie, I _did_ wait too long!" Kate was pacing around her apartment. It was another girl's night with Lanie, wine, and gossip.

"Girl, how do you know that? Castle could just be taking some time off-"

"Lanie, he followed Slaughter. He nearly got himself killed, but he went through with it."

"But you saved his little ass, you told me not 5 minutes after he left!"

"Yeah, I helped him finish out the case, but he didn't come after me like he was supposed to. I walked away leaving it open for him to join in and he just, he just -"

"He left, Kate. But you said yourself he looked at you like he hasn't in weeks."

Kate's face hinted the slightest of smiles, "Yeah, he did. I mean, he had just been punched in the gut by Slaughter, but his eyes weren't all narrowed and angry looking."

"Well?"

"Well what? He still didn't come and talk to me!" Exasperated, Kate fell onto her couch next to her friend.

Lanie gave her another look, "You said he acted really surprised that you were helping him out?"

"Yeah, and I told him that's what partners are for…"

"Girl Imma smack you!" the medical examiner pursed her lips.

"What did I do?"

"Partners help each other out, yeah. They stand up for each other. But you put your career on the line. Your career is your life, Kate. Without it, you don't know who you are."

"So? It's…Castle! I can't just leave him all by himself; he's like…a puppy! You don't leave a puppy to clean up a mess. It needs help."

Lanie only glared at Kate, a slow grin growing.

"Hey, stop it!"

"You care about him, don't you? You really care a lot about this man."

"We've already been over this." Kate ran a hand through her hair, stood up, and began to pace again, her voice starting to waver.

"And you haven't done anything about it. Listen. I'm your friend, Kate. I can't just let you sit here loving him and watch you get hurt as he's forced to move on. Before now, he probably thought you didn't care much about him. Tonight you showed him you care. He's vulnerable, he's open. You need to seal the deal."

Kate snapped her head up at Lanie's last comment. "So, what should I do?"

"Go to him."

"I'm sure he'll come into the precinct tomorrow, he forgot his jacket, Slaughter left it on my desk." Kate was wringing her hands together, nervous.

"KATE!"

"What? Oh, you mean now! It's eleven o'clock!" The detective sat down, trembling with what she sensed was coming.

"Don't let him sleep on what happened today. You're bound to be in his mind right now, so go give him more to think about."

Kate started for the closet, grabbing her coat. She stopped as she noticed Lanie turning on her television and curling closer into the couch. Lanie answered her question before she could even ask, "My presence on your couch shows I don't want you back here for another two, maybe three or four hours. But give me a heads up if you're returning with writer boy. I'll clear out faster."

"Lanie! I'm just going to talk!"

"Mmmmhmmm." Lanie rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the ruerun on tv.

"Well, ummm," Kate's hand hovered above the doorknob.

"Stop stalling!" Lanie didn't even turn around. Kate took a huge breath and opened the door. She walked into the hall, still trembling. Why was she so nervous?

She walked slowly down the steps of her apartment. It suddenly hit her that Lanie had driven them home. She was going to have to walk to Castle's, not wanting to ride alone in a taxi so late at night.

* * *

Castle decided that if he wanted to say anything tonight, he needed to be awake. On the way, he passed numerous shops that offered coffee beverages, but he wanted this to be special, so he chose her favorite place only about two blocks from her apartment. He stepped inside the shop to see only one small man in the corner, typing furiously on his laptop. Rick knew the feeling—knowing exactly what you want to say and how to say it, but scared you'll lose it.

"Evening Mr. Castle, you're out might late. New case?" the barista, Jon, interrupted his chain of thought.

"Nope, just picking up some drinks then I'm off to see someone." Castle said, starting the barista in the eye.

John's eyebrows lifted slightly, "The usual then?" Hinting he wanted Castle to elaborate, "For you and…Detective Becket?"

"Yes." Clearly, Castle was in no mood to discuss what he was about to do, especially not to John. He was constantly interested in Castle's everyday life, and his relationship with Kate. Patiently, he waited for the beverages.

"Here you are! Have a _great_ night!" John winked, handing over the coffees.

Castle took the steaming cups and turned for the door, just as Kate was walking in.

* * *

**I have a few more chapters already ready, should I put them up? Again, this is my first fic, so please be patient with me. I'm still figuring this all out. (:**


	2. A Stroll in the Park

**I forgot a disclaimer on the last chapter, are those necessary? Anyways, Unfortunately, I own only my words, characters go straight to Castle. (:**

* * *

Chapter Two ; A Stroll in the Park

* * *

Kate had barely been walking for 5 minutes when she decided she needed a coffee. _She_ was going to be the one to bring Castle coffee, this time. Every crime scene they went to, it seemed he would be the one to show up with coffee. There were times when she was going to pick up her own on the way, but she preferred it coming from Castle. It's his way of saying he cared about her and remembered her. She wanted to show that she too cared about and remembered him.

She walked up to the door of her favorite shop. Looking in the window for their hours of operation, she was glad they were open until midnight. Pulling open the door, she instantly gasped at the figure standing in front of her, mouth hanging open, two coffees in his hands.

"Beckett?" Rick asked. Thoughts whirred around his head, why would she be out this late?

"Ri-Castle?" She started with his first name, but with his shocked tone of voice she switched to Castle. Her eyes flickered to the drinks in his hands, then back up to his face. Her heart sank, "Oh…are you meeting someone?"

"Wha-I-uh-yeah!" He thrust one of the coffees towards her, "You!" Kate's face lit up, but slowly transitioned to a darker, more confused state.

Kate spoke, "thank you? But…we aren't on a case…"

"I know, we-we need to talk," Castle looked down at his cup. What if she was busy? She probably was, as she's out here so late when she could be at home on the couch. He should really stop worrying himself.

"Yes, we do! Um-"she eyed the nosy barista, John, "not here."

Castle grabbed her arm gently, pulling her towards the door she just came in, "come on."

For a while they just walked the streets of New York. It may be nearing 11:45 at night, but the city bustled on as usual. Occasionally their hands would brush and they'd glance up at each other, but they wouldn't hold the gaze for long. Both were unnaturally shy this evening, they both had something to say, but neither wanted to say it. Instead they pointed out different areas and sites of recent cases. It was just a bunch of small talk, not amounting to anything, until they turned the corner and noticed Central Park ahead. They had come a great distance in such a short amount of time.

"Do you want to go in Central Park?" Kate stopped on the corner, looking at Castle with her big, brown eyes.

Stunned by the sudden voice beside him, his voice broke "—s—sure!" Kate gave him a questioning look, and smiled a bit. She then started walking on again, at a quicker pace towards the gates. Why does she always have to lead, Castle wondered, before hurrying to catch up. In no time they were through the gates and almost all sounds from the city vanished.

"My mom," Kate paused, taking a deep breath, "she used to bring me here after we'd gotten in a fight or argument. It's peaceful here. You can't stay mad with all the beauty surrounding you, it's just perfect." She glanced up at Castle, who was just looking at his shoes. "There was this one time; I was probably seven or eight. I didn't get to have the party I wanted for my birthday. All my friends showed up and had a great time with the frilly princess party activities my parents had set up. I stayed in my room and played with my superman action figures. When my mom found out, she was furious. I was so young, but we still fought back and forth. All of a sudden, she just gave up. She left me crying on my bed, and wrapped up my party. An hour later, we were walking through here, hand in hand, best friends again. I don't even remember what she said to me that day; all I remember is that this place, Central Park, makes me feel better… all the time." Kate again looked at Castle; his eyes had shifted from his feet to her face.

"So you're saying we should just hold hands, walk through here, and everything will be fine?" Kate could hear the hurt in his voice. Castle didn't understand why Kate was telling him this; it was rare for her to talk of her mom.

"No, no. I just, well—this place is quiet. I have good memories here," they took a few more steps before Kate stopped Castle by the arm; "Can we just talk?"

"Yeah, that's kind of what I was coming to your place about." Castle looked back down to his cup, 'here we go' he thought. There was a long silence, Kate bit her lip and Castle twiddled with the cozy on his cup. "I—I need to know something," Castle started slowly.

"Okay, anything!" Kate was trying to sound open. She was ready for this, she told herself.

"Do you remember anything from the moment you got shot?" There, he'd been very plain. No more dancing around the subject.

Kate started walking again. She was running her hand through her hair, a sign that told Rick she was extra nervous. She was starting to get jittery again, her heart quickening. Rick grabbed her wrist before they could walk more than 5 steps. Her eyes shot up at him. Castle's blue sparkle wasn't there, but more a dark, mysterious blue was. It kind of scared her: how fast he could change.

"Kate, if you-"he was cut short.

"Rick, no, listen." She turned so she was fully facing him. "You were the one with me on the ground when I was shot. You were hovered over me, you were holding me." Her voice cracked, "you, y-you said you loved me." Her eyes wet with tears that wouldn't flow, she stared into Castle's eyes. The tiniest spark had started in the very far back of his eyes, although distant, at least it was there.

"And?"

And? What does he mean, and? She was completely honest with him!

Castle took a breath, "Why did you lie before?"

Kate knew this was coming. This is what she prepared for. "I know I'm not the kind of person who can just jump into something, and I hope by now you know that too. With every man I've ever dated, I haven't felt anything. I laughed with them, I've cared for their wellbeing, I thought I loved them." She sighed, "When I first met you, I thought you were an immature, childlike fool." Castle looked at her, "I still believe you're an immature, childlike fool." She held a finger to his lips, anticipating his protests. "These past few years, I've noticed some other qualities. They greatly outweigh the bad ones." Castle raised an eyebrow. "You're intelligent. You're kind. You're caring. You have a huge heart. You're a great partner and an even better father. You're dedicated and responsible. You're still an immature, childlike fool, but it makes you fun. You're unlike anyone I've ever met. I'm in awe of you and terrified of how I feel for you at the same time. I've never felt this way and I don't want it to stop, because Richard Castle, I love you."

And her wall came down with the crash of his lips on hers. He pulled back temporarily, but she pushed into him, wanting to make the most of this. Her lips parted and he took the invitation with his tongue. She gripped his collar – oh how she loved his collared shirts – and pulled even closer to him, never wanting this to end. But it did, at the whistle and sneer of the park's night watch guard.

Gasping for breath, Castle just looks at Beckett, and her at him, something they could do for hours and not get bored. "I had forgotten what that was like!" Kate exclaimed.

"I didn't." Castle grinned, "I have dreams almost every night replaying our first kiss in my mind—" he stopped when he noticed how Kate was glaring at him. "Oh come on, tell me you don't dream of it." Castle briefly paused, and then a smile the size of the park they were in flashed across his face, "I thought so."

Kate admired the life that had returned to his eyes for a brief moment before asking what she really wanted to know, "I still don't understand one thing, why have you been so distant? For seven months we've been building and building, why stop now?"

"Well for starters, it's been a lot longer than seven months," Kate smiled at that detail, "when we were investigating the bombing case; I was, well, at the wrong place at the wrong time." His statement posed an inquisitive face upon Kate. He continued, "You were in interrogation and I was behind the glass."

"Castle, there were dozens of interviews that week, how am I supposed to-oh. OH! The backpack one." Her realization sparked her voice, but she now spoke much more sincerely, "Rick, I'm-it's-it wasn't supposed to come out like that! I had actually planned to tell you around that time but we were so busy and-"

"No need to explain, I just don't want to wait any longer for you." He squeezed her closer to him.

She hesitated, "I – I know I'm ready for this, but can we take it slow?" Rick glanced down at Kate, "I mean, we'll have the rest of our lives for everything, so can we just take this one step at a time?"

"Katherine Beckett, are you implying we'll be together forever?" Her whole face flushed at his quick realization.

"I guess I am, together forever."

"Always." And with that he placed a kiss on her forehead and they headed for the gates of the park, and towards her apartment.

* * *

**Even though I could end this here, I haven't. Because I love them too much and had a great follow up story line. So…there is plenty more where this came from. (:**


	3. Oh Hey Alexis! And the Bedroom

Chapter Three ; Oh Hey, Alexis! And the Bedroom...

* * *

The later it got, the lower the temperatures dropped. Kate was wearing a jacket, but that didn't stop the cold from getting in. This didn't go long unnoticed before Castle draped his suit jacket over her shoulders and pulled her close. His hand laced with hers, she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked several blocks towards her home.

Finally arriving near 2 in the morning, Kate noticed Lanie's car still out front, but not before Castle. "Is that Lanie's car?"

"Yes, long story. Is there any way I can come to your place for another," she checked her watch, "hour or so?"

"Of course! Let me call for a cab, I love walking with you, but my fingers are about to fall off." Castle whistled for a cab, and up pulled a yellow vehicle. Castle propped open the door for Kate to climb in, before following after her. They sat hand in hand the 10 minutes or so it took to arrive outside Castle's loft.

* * *

Up the elevator they rode, but again in silence. They leaned against the corner of the elevator, too tired to stand. Finally, the ding sounds, and they hop off. Castle begins searching every pocket, having no luck locating the key. "Must've left them on the table, I left in such a hurry."

"Do you have a spare set anywhere?" Kate asked, knowing Castle would be the type to leave one under the doormat. Castle pointed to a potted plant in the corner of the hall. Just as Kate reached the pot, Castle's door swung open.

"Dad!" Alexis shouted, "Gram he's here! Oh thank goodness, dad! You left your phone and everywhere we called said you weren't there! We even tried Detective Beckett but Dr. Parish answered and said you were supposed to be here and oh-" she pulled him through the doorway into an embrace. She still hadn't noticed Kate. "We thought perhaps you had a case, but Detective Esposito said you didn't, and we've just been so worried!" The girl was flushed and out of breath.

"Alexis, I've barely been gone 3 hours!"

"Yes, but you didn't leave a note! You always leave a note!"

"I was just so flustered when I left, I'm sorry, pumpkin." He kissed her forehead. "I was on a walk with, "he hesitated, "a friend."

"A friend? Dad? Who? Is it a girl? I thought you were starting to forgive Detective Beckett! She cares about you! She just risked her job for you! How could you do this!"

"Whoa Alexis," Castle motioned out the door for Kate to come over into the light. As soon as she appeared, he pulled her close, their hips locked.

The redhead squealed and ran straight into the petite detective for a hug, "I knew you cared."

"So," Kate pulled the girl up, "it's okay if Rick and I, I mean your father and I, we-"

"You make him happy. That's all I care about." With that, the girl ran up the stairs, running into Martha on the way.

"Oh Kate, how lovely to see you," Martha eyed Rick suspiciously. She still didn't know why Kate had kept a secret for so long. Castle mouthed 'later' to her, and that seemed to be enough. "Well I'm off to bed. It is rather late you know." She turned and climbed the stairs again. Rick chuckled.

Kate looked up at him, "It _is _getting late, I'm sure Lanie has left by now."

"Why was she there in the first place?"

"We were chatting. She was going to stay and hold her ground so I wouldn't chicken out talking to you."

"Knowing Lanie, she's probably still there, asleep on your couch."

"True…" Kate saw where this was leading.

"Perhaps you could just stay here?" Rick saw the look on her face, reminding himself they're taking it slow. This was going to be hard, "no funny stuff, just sleeping. And cuddling. And if you get bored perhaps a little fun-"

"Castle, I'll stay." She grinned and gave him a soft kiss, "thank you. But I'm going to need a shirt. I'm not sleeping in this," she pointed to her tightly knit sweater. Castle raised one eyebrow, "I'm not going commando either, if that's what you're wanting."

"We'll see about that, Detective," pulling her to his room.

Kate's leg was barely through the door before Rick slammed it shut, pushing her against the wood. The lion in his chest roared, he was alone with the woman he loved, and she was in his bedroom; tongue down his throat. He shifted his leg to place it between her thighs to satisfy her growing need. That only made her hungry for more. She withdrew her tongue and pushed him over to his bed. He fell backwards, and she fell on top of him with a small chuckle. Just her smile could make him laugh, so hearing her tiny giggle made him the happiest man alive. He let out a hearty laugh that was stopped by Kate's mouth on his. Only for a moment though, she soon moved to his ear to whisper.

"Your daughter," she nibbled on the top of his ear, "and mother," she moved back to his mouth, "are right above us," a small kiss now, "shhhhh…" she closed the gap again, more forcefully, desiring his lips against hers. He pushed her slightly and rolled so that he was on top. He shifted his attention from her swollen lips to the spot right under her ear. He didn't know that was Kate's favorite spot, but Kate let him in on that secret by letting out a quiet moan. Relishing in on her gorgeous sound, he continued down her neck, stopping at the line of her sweater.

"Still want that shirt of mine?" Castle muttered.

"Only if you help me into it," she said playfully, "but first let's have some fun." She stretched out her nimble fingers to the top button on his shirt. Castle grabbed at her hand.

"What about taking it slow? This isn't too fast?" Castle loved this woman, but he also cared and respected her wishes. Not wanting her to be upset later, he had to check.

"This…this is what I want. We've waited for four years, and I think for this, those four years are long enough," she wiggled free of Castle's grip and began to work on the next button. "I do though, want to take it slow on other things…like our first date. I want to have fun with all of them."

"Sounds like a marvelous plan then." Castle grabbed at the hem of her shirt and wiggled it up and over her head, just as Kate tugged both edges of his shirt, ripping away any more buttons that were still attached. "That was my last navy shirt!"

"Shut up writer boy," Kate's last words before diving under the sheets with Rick.

* * *

**Thank you all SO much for the reviews, so far! I'm glad there are people who actually like it! (: **


	4. It Works at Work

Chapter 4 ; It Works at Work

* * *

It's 11 am and Kate's phone is ringing from somewhere in the room. She opens her eyes and the first thing she sees is an arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Her…bare waist. She panicked for a slight second before looking next to her. She grinned when she saw an open mouthed, drooling Castle. Add snoring to the list, because he was doing that too. By now her phone had stopped, and she decided to slide closer into her partner. She took a brief second to glance around the room. The sheets were tussled up at the end of the bed, their clothes lying in various spots around the room; one of her heels was broken off, with the end nowhere in sight. Castle's lamp that usually sat upright on his bedside table was missing its' shade and lying on its' side, and the Nikki Heat books that were supposed to be on her bedside table were askew everywhere. How this all happened, she doesn't remember, she was very caught up in the moment, or, moments. About to nestle her head into Castle's shoulder, her phone began to ring again. It was a faint ring, and she couldn't tell where it was coming from. She carefully moved Castle's arm and climbed out of bed, barely able to stand. Glancing under the bed, she found her pants, and in the back pocket, the bulge of her phone. She grabbed at it as soon as she could, and answered.

"B- she paused and yawned, "sorry, Beckett."

"Detective? Are you aware of the time? If you're sick there is a protocol we follow for calling in to alert your boss that you're not going to be in. We've got a case and I need you on-" The voice of none other than Gates was interrupted by a groggy Castle.

"Heyyy, Kate! Come back to bed!" He hadn't noticed she had a phone in her hand. Kate whipped her head around staring right at him. She pointed to the phone and mouthed 'Gates!' Castle's eyes became very wide. Kate turned back around and Castle grinned. She still had no clothes on, and he admired the view.

"What was that?" Gates had heard Castle, somehow.

"Uh- tv. Sorry it's a bit loud I'll turn it down." Kate took a second to pretend like she wasn't on the line, and then came back.

"I expect you and Mr. Castle to be here in under a half an hour, fully clothed and wide awake. Like I said we have a case." The line clicked and Kate's mouth hung open. Gates was good.

"C-Castle?" The embarrassed detective turned around to face Castle, who was still staring at her tan body.

"Hmmm?"

"Gates knows." Castle merely chuckled at her. "What's so funny?"

"Did she say I can't come into work with you?"

"No, she said you and I have to be there in half an hour—" she was interrupted by another chuckle. "Why are you laughing, the Captain KNOWS."

"No point in hiding it then, let's have fun with this, like you said last night." Castle's mind was whirring with ideas

"I don't think I'm understanding—"

"Let's walk in, hand in hand. I'll kiss you goodbye and leave to get coffee. I'll come back and sweep you off your feet. We'll act like we've been together for years, because we have really. When people give us strange looks and ask questions, let's act like we don't know what they're talking about!"

Kate did see some humor in this situation, "Okay, but I'll have to run and tell Lanie so you better get your ass out of bed and get dressed. If she hears from Gates rather than me that we're finally together, I might not live to see another day." She was just picking up her things when her phone began to ring again. Her best friend's image appeared on the screen, "Castle it's her! What do I do?"

"Maybe it's just a coincidence…?"

Kate rolled her eyes and answered the phone. Before she could even say hello, the M.E.'s voice rang out "Girl, what the hell happened last night!"

"What do you mean? I went and…talked to Rick."

"Oh so it's Rick now? That explains why you didn't return home." Kate could hear the edge in her friend's voice, "Where are you?"

"I'm—getting dressed! Yes, I'm getting dressed then I'll be at the scene. Could you text me the address? Gates didn't tell me. Thanks, bye!" Kate hung up as fast as she could. Lanie would kill her later, but she deserved to find out in person. Over the phone is almost cruel. Kate turned to Castle to see him buttoning up a new shirt already. That man was fast!

"I suppose we should swing by your place? Grab you a new outfit?"

"Yes, I suppose we should…" Kate put on the clothing from last night, including her broken heel. Rick noticed it right away though, she was limping awkwardly.

"Give me your other foot."

"Excuse me?" Castle grabbed her foot before she could protest, almost knocking her over. He broke off the other heel. "There, now you can walk." He kissed her forehead and pulled her out the door.

* * *

In no time at all, the partners had stopped by Kate's apartment, allowing her to change. Arriving at the crime scene location Lanie had given them, Kate noticed the yellow tape already up. She spotted Lanie right away, talking to Esposito as she climbed into the van with the body. Lanie looked up for a moment at Kate.

"You. Me. The morgue, as soon as you're done here." Lanie slammed the door behind her.

"Yo!" Esposito called to the pair, "follow me." He turned and walked under the crime scene tape.

Kate started off behind him, but Castle stopped for a moment. "Hey, you wanna—" he was cut short by her arm running down his and lacing their fingers together, pulling him towards Javi.

Walking to the heart of the crime scene, they passed lower rank cop after cop, sending each to a bunch of whispering groups and exchanging cash. Why there were so many cops on the scene, Kate and Rick didn't know. Must be a high profile vic.

"Castle, they bet on us!" Kate was shocked. She had suspected occasionally that people _had_, but never though so many actually _did._"

"Well of course! And a lot of people will be losing money, because the higher bets were on us never showing our relationship at work."

"You knew?" Kate's eyes narrowed.

"You didn't? They weren't very secretive." Kate just rolled her eyes at him, and they continued towards Esposito.

By now, Javi had noticed all the cops suddenly clumping. He was about to ask the pair if they knew why, then noticed their hands. He started to pull out his wallet, muttering profanities under his breath. "What the hell is this?" Esposito pointed to their hands.

"I don't know what you mean," Castle said, looking down and smiling at Beckett.

"Well whatever it is, I'm out 50 bucks. I want more tickets." He poked Castle in the chest, Beckett giving them both a funny look.

"I suppose Ryan will want my Ferrari again?"

"He's the one I owe the most money to, don't you dare let him have it."

Kate smiled, "you mean Ryan thought we'd walk in hand in hand?"

"No, he thought you'd resolve this thing…then have sex."

Kate and Rick both choked on air, it was Kate who collected herself and spoke first, "I-how did you know?"

"Dammit now I'm out another 50, I _didn't _know. It was 50 for resolving your fight and 50 for sex afterwards.

Kate's face flushed, "Javi, please don't tell anyone. At least not until after I've talked to Lanie. You know how things get around here."

"Sure thing. It's about time," he winked, "just quit the PDA." Javi swatted at Castle's hand that had now found its' way around Kate's waist.

Esposito turned around to talk to a possible witness and Castle gave Kate a quick peck, "Well I'll go get that coffee now."

"That's not a very good goodbye kiss." Kate stared into his eyes, almost on his level with her tall heels. She brought a hand to his side, just barely touching him before Castle pulled her behind the nearest tree. He brought a hand to the back of her head as she swooped both of her own to the side of his face. Lips colliding for only seconds before being interrupted. It wasn't only when they were talking when people liked to get in the way, but it appeared also for the more intimate moments.

"Ewwwwwww!" the voice of a small child rang up at the two.

"Cop and Cop. Sitting in—uh—under a tree. K-I-S-" another child spoke out.

"I'm no cop, I'm a writer, a very famous and ruggedly hands—" Castle tried to stand up for himself but Beckett shushed him.

"You two shouldn't be here, where's your mommy?" Kate bent her knees, lowering herself to the kid's height.

"Talking to the scary man over there." One of the kids pointed to Esposito. Kate and Rick both laughed, and each took the hand of one of the kids. They brought them back to the mom, and told her she really should put her kids in the car—a crime scene is no place for elementary leveled children.

Castle left and returned with coffee. The rest of their time at the crime scene was filled with collecting evidence and side glances from Kate to Rick and vice versa. They took every opportunity they could to brush fingertips and each time a tingle would shoot through their bodies.

No one bothered them or questioned them. Everyone seemed genuinely happy about their relationship. That is, until Kate received a text from Lanie.

_Get your ass in my lab. NOW._

* * *

__**Edit; I'm sorry if some information doesn't seem very factual to NY. I've never been before, and I try to look stuff up as much as you can. I'm trying harder to be true to the characters at the moment, so if you're here for factual stories on NY, go read something else. I'm working on Castle & Beckett's story, not New York's.  
**


	5. Confrontation

**I am so so so so so sorry I never put up this last chapter. I finished it like the day after I posted the last, and I just couldn't find time to update! I hope you don't hate me. **

**Well here you go! Reminder this was all written right after 4x21, Headhunters. No spoilers for anything after that, so I guess you call this all AU now? **

* * *

"I don't know if I want to go in." Kate stood outside Lanie's lab, holding Castle's hand tight. "She knows how to kill me and leave no evidence."

"Do you want me to come with-" Castle started but was interrupted by a hysteric cry from Beckett.

"No! No, that'd be so-"

Castle chuckled at her a bit, before letting go of her hand and pushing her through the door before she could finish.

"Well it's about time." Lanie looked up from the body she was standing over, scalpel in hand. Kate smalled at the M.E. "I want details, Katherine Beckett."

"I don't know what details you mean…"

"Oh shut up, the whole precinct is buzzing. You need to tell me now or Imma take this scalpel and-"

"Okay, okay. Well, after I left you on the couch I ran into a local coffee shop. He-he was coming to see me! Castle I mean, he had just picked up coffees for us!" Lanie's brow raised, "we walked for a bit, and we talked, and we worked everything out."

"What do you mean you worked it out?"

"We're together now!"

"Oooooo! So the rumors are true! Girl, I told you!" Removing her white gloves, Lanie ran over to give Kate a hug.

"And then, we kissed." Lanie beamed at her friend.

"Girl look at you." Another hug. "It was worth it, wasn't it? Talking it out."

"Yeah…and then we, umm," Lanie's eyes grew wide.

"You did NOT!"

"Lanie it was ah-may-zing!" Kate siged deeply and ran her hand through her hair. Lanie stepped back and began a small chuckle that grew into a full out fit of laughter.

"So," Lanie regained her sanity, "is he as big as his wise ass mouth seems to make him out to be?" Kate's mouth fell open.

"You can't just ask-" Lanie gave her a look "-he's huuuuuuuge-" Kate started to turn around as she spoke. She couldn't face her friend if they were about to talk about this. She cut herself off though, as she had turned around to the face of a very wide eyed redhead whose mouth was hung open and staring straight at Kate.

"I'm gonna go, uh, chat with Javi about, uh, things." Lanie stumbled out the door, leaving Kate and Alexis alone.

"Lanie!" Kate couldn't believe her friend was leaving her alone like this. How had she not remembered that Alexis was in today? Kate turned slowly again to face Alexis, an apologetic grin on her face. "Hii…" Alexis' eyes narrowed, wiping the grin off the detective's face. "Alexis, I'm so sorry, I thought it was just Lanie and-" Alexis held her hand up for silence.

"I do live in the loft with dad, and you weren't exactly the quietest people last night, and I wasn't going to say anything. I know dad cares a lot for you. When he talks about you he just lights up and can't _stop _talking about you." Kate smiled a bit. "When you broke contact with him last summer, he stopped lighting up. The loft went dark and he reclused. He worked on your case _every _day, even though you wouldn't talk to him."

"Wait, he what?"

"You and your mom's case, he worked on them. He's got a smartboard set up like a murder board. He would stand at that thing for hours-"

"He, he did? Even though I wasn't there? He didn't have to do that, I didn't make him, I mean my case and my mom's case aren't-"

"Detective Beckett, he loves you! Did you not know that? He knows you remember him telling you in he loves you. He overheard you tell some suspect that in the interrogation room."

"Wait, he knows I know, well, remember?"

"Why do you think he was mad at you for so many weeks?"

"I thought he had just given up on me-"

The redhead raised her voice, "He did! He thought you didn't feel the same way!"

"But I did! And, and, I do!" Kate sputtered.

"Then why'd you lie and say you didn't remember? You crushed him."

"I-I didn't mean to." Kate sighed, looking to the floor. "I've known for quite some time now that I don't want anyone but him. I just never thought I was ready. I didn't want to start something and have it shatter because _I_ wasn't ready to commit."

"And now? You're all of a sudden ready now?"

"I…think I'm ready. It feels right."

"You better be 100% sure. I do NOT want to you come in and crush my dad's heart again. He's fragile and-and-he's mine. And I suppose I have to share him, but I'll be going to college and he needs someone. Out of everyone he's ever been with, I'm glad it's you.

Kate looked up at the girl and smiled. She motioned her arms and Alexis came in for a hug. "Thank you. I love him. And, I'll be there for him, and you, forever."

Just at that moment a very out of breath Rick Castle burst through the morgue doors. "I-Lanie-upstairs-look on face-you-okay?" When he noticed the two girls he most cherished in an embrace he walked over to join in. "Whatsisfor?" Castle was still panting.

"No reason." Alexis winked at Kate and turned towards the office. Rick turned, bewildered, and stood for a moment before Kate took his hand, pulling him out of the morgue.

"Com'on Castle." She smiled at him and he at her. They started off on a long trek upstairs, outside, and for a long walk. The second of many that would last a lifetime.

* * *

**There. First fic ever is complete. Please do review, I'm curious how I did. (:**


End file.
